What's Yours is Mine
by Metalchick36
Summary: Based off of a drawing by murr-miay on Deviantart. Optimus and Megatron are the sheriffs of Kaon, a former lawless town on Cybertron. They are also lovers, but Megatron's twin Galvatron wants what he has and Megatron isn't happy about it. What will he and Optimus do?


Disclaimer: Transformers characters belong to Hasbro. Story image belongs to Murr-miay of Deviantart

**What's Yours is Mine**

Summary: Takes place in the wild wild west of Cybertron. Optimus is the Sheriff in Kaon, a former lawless town. But thanks to ex-outlaw turned deputy Megatron, the town now has law and order. But Kaon still has outlaws, such as Megatron's twin brother Galvatron.

_Sheriff's Office..._

It was the end of another day in Kaon.

"Hey babe! You ready to hit the saloon? We sure could use a round of high grade!" Megatron asked.

"Not tonight, I have some databases that needs to be updated." Optimus answered.

"Come on! Can't it wait til tomorrow?" Megatron begged.

"If you're drinking tonight, I'm gonna have to have it done before you come back." Optimus said, knowing that Megatron always gets horny when he's drunk.

"So I take you'll be ready for me tonight?" Megatron eagerly asked.

"Just don't get too carried away." Optimus said.

"I know, I know, Moderation." Megatron rolled his optics.

"Good. Have a good time." Optimus wished before he leaned in and kissed him.

Megatron pulled him closer and kissed him deeper with his glossa. "It won't be the same without you, but I look forward to tonight!"

An hour passed and Optimus was almost done. He heard someone enter the office, and resumed working when he thought it was Megatron.

"Back already? Just give me a few nanoclicks, I'm almost done." Optimus said.

Then Optimus felt a pair of strong arms wrapping around his shoulders.

"Megatron! I told you to..." Optimus ordered.

"I'm not Megatron sweetie!"

Optimus' optics went wide when he saw a knife held up to his throat.

"Who is this?" Optimus demanded, then gasps as he feels a hand grabbing his aft.

"Hey! How dare you!" Optimus scolded.

"Just checking something sweetie! I wonder...how did Megatron find such a sweet aft like yours? Don't mind if I try you out!"

Optimus turned his head and saw who the perv was, and was shocked to see it was Megatron's twin brother.

"Galvatron!" Optimus exclaimed.

"That's right sweetie! You love Megatron don't you? He is good in the berth, and that's because I taught him everything!" Galvatron purred as he kisses him down his neck and fondles his pelvic area.

Optimus struggled to get out of his grip, but Galvatron had him pinned, and then he slapped stasis cuffs on his wrists.

"Oh come on! Don't be like that! If you love Megatron, you'll really love me!" Galvatron said as he bent Optimus over his desk.

When Megatron returned, he heard some crashing noises and got worried. He rushed in only to be horrified and angered at the sight of his brother forcing an interface from behind Optimus.

"Galvatron! What do you think you are doing?" Megatron yelled.

"Well hello brother! I was just checking out your new mate, although once he gets a taste of me, he'll be my mate!" Galvatron taunted.

"The slag he will! Why can't you find your own mate? Why do you always have to take mine?" Megatron fumed.

"I don't take them, they come to me! But I gotta say that this one is by far the hottest piece of aft I've ever seen. Even hotter than Starscream!" Galvatron stated.

"You can keep Starscream, but Optimus is mine, and I'm not gonna let you lure him away from me!" Megatron threatened.

"OK then, I won't take him, that is...if you share him with me, after all...twins often share a mate!" Galvatron smirked.

Megatron growled, "Only if they both approve!"

"Well then, if you're not going to share him with me, I'll just take you instead!" then Galvatron looks toward Optimus and continues, "I think he'll like that! Watching his lover and his brother penetrating each other into overload. Or imagine having him in between us as we double penetrate him!"

The image of Optimus panting as they interface came to Megatron and he suddenly found himself getting turned on, he tried to hide it, but Galvatron noticed.

"Ah! You're getting turned on!" Galvatron enticed.

Megatron found himself getting hard. Galvatron took advantage and kissed him hard on the lips. He also went for his weak spot, which was the inseam of his interfacing panel right by his thighs.

"No! Please! I can't!" Megatron resisted as Galvatron continued fondling him.

Galvatron opened up his panel, revealing his hardened cable. Then says to Megatron, "Come on brother, open up for me!"

Megatron didn't.

"Well, if you won't then maybe your lover will!" Galvatron said as he lay Optimus down on the ground and quickly opened up his panel.

"Noooo!" Megatron yells.

Galvatron looks him over, even looking at his valve. Chuckling, he comments, "My! My! What a sweet looking cable!"

He bends down and after taking it into his mouth, sucks it hard. Optimus tried pushing him away, but then moaned as it felt really good.

"Alright! Here!" Megatron shouted as he opened up his panel.

"Much better! But since you didn't obey me the first time, you're going to watch as I interface with your lover!" Galvatron retaliated as he quickly slapped stasis cuffs on him, then proceeded over to Optimus.

Megatron struggled to get free as he was forced to watch as his brother made Optimus suck his cable.

Galvatron moaned, "Ooo! He's so good at this!" then he says to Optimus, "Megatron and I used to do this to each other! Would you like to see that?"

Optimus looked over at Megatron as he tried to reach out to him through their bond. Galvatron could feel it and blocked it.

"So...you two are bonded huh? Why didn't you invite me brother? You're the other half of my spark, I should be bonded to him too! What's yours is mine!" Galvatron stated.

"Just because we share a spark doesn't mean we have to share mates! Besides, unlike you, Optimus loves me!" Megatron spat.

"Love? Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! I don't need him to love me! I'll have him either way!" Galvatron stated.

Optimus spoke to Megatron through their bond, "Megatron, let's just give him what he wants, but only for tonight."

Megatron replied back, "We can't! Once we do that, he'll only want more, he always does."

Optimus suggests, "Then lets make this the last time! We'll give him more than his fill, the both of us!"

"Are you sure about this? You don't have to do this, he's my problem, not yours!"

"We're bonded, so it's a problem we can both share in." Optimus reasoned.

"You're right! Let's do it!" Megatron exclaimed, ending their private comlink conversation.

Still in their cuffs, they struggle to make their way over to Galvatron.

"Well! Changed your minds have we?" Galvatron remarked in pleasure.

"Alright brother! Optimus and I want to interface with you, at the same time!" Megatron requested.

"Really!? Though this is a sudden turnaround, but I would be a fool to turn this offer down!" Galvatron responded.

He removes the stasis cuffs from both their wrists and puts an arm around them both, drawing them both in for a three way kiss.

Megatron straddled in front of Galvatron while Optimus straddled behind him. They both kissed each other over his shoulder.

"Ahh! This feels so good! Faster! Harder!" Galvatron demanded as they both penetrated him.

While the three-way continued on, Rodimus Prime, who was Optimus' brother, came by to drop off his reports and became worried when he heard noises inside.

"Optimus?" Rodimus called out, and when he heard moans, he thought he was hurt.

"Hold on! I'm coming!" Rodimus shouted as he ran inside.

But instead he got quite an eyeful when he saw Optimus tangled in with Megatron and Galvatron. Yet he got turned on and he moaned as his cable hardened and ached to be released.

They all stopped and Optimus exclaimed, "Rodimus!"

"I'm so sorry for interrupting, I thought you were hurt!" Rodimus blushed.

"I'm OK!" Optimus replied.

"I don't mind the interruption! In fact, I think I'd like you instead!" Galvatron purred as he looked Rodimus up and down.

"Is that...Galvatron?" Rodimus asked.

"Why yes I am! And I believe he said your designation is Rodimus?" Galvatron asked after getting up and circling around him.

"Yeah, though my name was Hot Rod once." Rodimus answered.

"Hot Rod huh? Well with looks as good as this, I can see why!" Galvatron flirted.

"Uh...yeah! No one's ever said that to me before!" Rodimus responded sensually to the flirting.

"Although I am curious about another possible origin of your original name." Galvatron inquired as his fingers brushes Rodimus' codpiece.

"Well...would you like to find out?" Rodimus flirted back.

Galvatron smiled as they embraced in a kiss and he immediately ripped his codpiece off and began to stroke his hardened cable. Rodimus moaned into their kiss.

Optimus said loudly, "Uh...we'll leave you two alone!"

He and Megatron walk out as Galvatron and Rodimus continued to interface on the floor. Once they got outside, they both looked at each other, and then they laughed.

"Wow! I never expected that!" Megatron said.

"You mean my brother hooking up with your brother? It is kinda funny." Optimus said.

"Yeah. But on the plus side, at least he'll keep his hands off of you." Megatron mentioned.

"Agreed! If I had know this was gonna happen, I would've called Rodimus over here a lot sooner." Optimus replied.

As the moans inside grew louder, Megatron said, "But on the downside...we've got some competition now!"

Knowing what Megatron was talking about, he responded, "I think we can out do them!"

Megatron smiled and requested, "Then make me overload!" and then he wrapped his arms around Optimus' neck and kissed him.

Optimus jumped up and wrapped his legs around his waist and thrusts into him.


End file.
